My Oc Nature The Hedgehog Origin^^
It All Started Way Before Sonic`s Era Came To Be I wasn`t born at this time but I did have a loving mother and I did have a stubborn father any who they are like protectors of our town and shit so yeah my dad was God Sonic and no he does not sound like that blue hedgehog no instead he has I don`t give a fuck kind of voice which sounds like Donald Trump but anyways my mom was Mother Nature The Hedgehog she was a really awesome but sadly I could not meet her in time and here`s why. My parents were protecting our city when some creatures came and attacked the city and my parents God Sonic and Mother Nature The Hedgehog had to kill the creatures and my dad went after their leader who is anonymous so my dad finds him burning down what left of a tree and he springs into action and knocks him out of the sky and he falls head first in the ground trying to pull his head out but my dad doesn`t let him he kicks his head out and keeps attacking until Mother Nature my mom stops him Hey What Is The Matter With Honey This Is A Mobian Your Hurting?! My father looks at the mobian and says Sorry My Bad and slowly lowers the mobian down and flies back to the city but comes back to Mother Nature being pregnant the next day. Mother Nature says Honey meet our son Nature^^ God Sonic my father looks at me and says Listen Son this is your father speaking when you are older you are absolutly not allowed to play hero understand? my mom says quietly you can but don`t let your father find out hugs me* Later days pass I grew up and that last day made me into the hero you know today here is what happened? My mom was taking me to the store to get me a birthday present then he showed up and who I`m talking about is Blackstar the leader of the dark creatures he stabbed my mom in the stomach and she was bleeding out I rushed to get to my dad but when he came it was too late my mom was buried the next day when my father found another mom for me her name was Mystery but she was really mean but hot and sexy for my father so I decided to run away from home and lived with my sis Dream she didn`t mind at all she gladly accepted me to stay and teached me how to do awesome stuff until I got older I started to get attracted to her and fall in love with her but she was lesbian and told me the only I can makeout with her would be to change to girl so she teached me how to do it and let`s just say I fell in love with my femaleself so she made her real and I loved her so much later there was a big accident in Mobius and I and Nata had to save the world once we reached Mobius we meet Sonic and the gang and we would team up to save our worlds from evil and we would play pranks on Shadow every April Fools Day we would have so much fun and we became like family better then my other family so yeah that is my origin I hope you guys liked it and this Nature saying see ya later guys^^